Coming out improvisé
by Ryopini
Summary: Dean n'avait rien prévu, mais quand il laisse ses paroles dépasser sa pensée, il n'a plus le choix. OS


Bonjour !

Petit os pour la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. C'est un défi de la page facebook « Défi pairing fanfictions »

Thème : Coming out

Pas de Pairing officiel (ou en toute fin)

Conditions : Le personnage qui raconte le coming out ne doit pas être celui qui le fait. 1700 mots maximum.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

 _Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

* * *

Le silence régna soudainement en maître dans la pièce. Le bruit d'une fourchette tombant sur une assiette nous fit sursauter d'un coup. La bouche grande ouverte, je regardai Dean avec des grands yeux, puis passa mon regard sur chacune des personnes autour de la table, vu leurs têtes, nous avons tous bien entendu la même chose. C'était un moment extraordinaire qui était en train d'arriver, quelque chose d'incroyable, d'inattendu, et de complètement soudain. Tout le monde était sous le choc, Jack, Gabriel et moi-même avions notre regard bloqué sur Dean.

Ce fut Gabriel qui coupa court à ce silence en premier.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi sur mon frère Dean ?

\- Je. Euh. Non rien du tout…

Je vis le rouge monter brusquement sur les joues de mon frère alors qu'il se raclait la gorge, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle réaction. Il faut dire que cette phrase, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Mon frère, Dean, l'homme qui se prétend le plus hétéro au monde venait presque de gémir un « il est tellement sexy » en voyant Castiel partir dans la cuisine.

Des années que j'attendais que mon frère s'avoue son homosexualité, qu'il se décide à sortir de sa grotte, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé l'apprendre comme ça. Je vis Jack baisser la tête, certainement qu'entendre Dean parler de son « père » de cette manière était troublant.

\- Non mais je comprends, mon frère est complètement sexy. Mais woaw, tu t'es décoincé comment d'un coup ?

\- Gabriel !

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Ce n'est pas… ça… C'est ... Le…

Dean fronçait les sourcils, cherchant visiblement une excuse toute faite qui pourrait passer. Malheureusement, rien dans la pièce ne pouvait être qualifié de « sexy ».

\- … Dean…

Je me déplaçai afin de m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je me mis à le fixer, je le connaissais, rien ne sert de le brusquer par la parole, ça ne le ferait que fuir. Mais il est évident qu'en le fixant de cette manière il finirait bien par craquer.

Dean me jeta quelques regards, je sentais bien qu'il commençait à être exaspéré.

\- Tu vas me fixer longtemps encore comme ça ?!

\- Il va bien falloir que tu finisses avec ce que tu as commencé.

\- Mais je n'ai…

\- Dean.

Je me redressais sur ma chaise.

\- Tu vas me le dire ou j'vais devoir poser la question ?

Je vis Jack relever la tête, finalement très intéressé par la suite des choses. Mais je vis aussi Gabriel, prêt à lancer une brosse à mon grand frère, un petit regard noir de ma part lui suffit à s'arrêter. Il croisa les bras et fit une bouille déçue, c'était pour lui la meilleure occasion pour embêter Dean.

\- ...

\- …

Dean soupira un instant sous mon regard insistant.

\- Il est effectivement possible… que… Rha sérieux non, j'ai dit ça comme ça, j'aime les femmes.

\- Et les hommes aussi non ?

\- Oui les hommes auss… Putain Sam !

Je lui fis un grand sourire et le prit dans mes bras pour le serrer fort. Enfin il admettait enfin son attirance pour les hommes. J'étais tellement fier de lui.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Enfin ! ».

Dean se dégagea de mes bras.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette réaction ?

\- Quoi tu voulais que je te tape parce que t'es gay ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

\- …

Mon sourire immense sur mes joues ne faisait qu'énerver Dean qui croisa les bras, il gigotait sur sa chaise ne sachant plus comment réagir.

\- Je les trouve juste… attirants.

\- Castiel en particulier ?

Le teint de Dean repris des couleurs suite à l'intervention de Jack, l'innocent Jack.

Dean se leva sous mon regard surpris et fit les cents pas. Bien qu'il n'avait clairement pas prévu de faire son coming out, il prenait de grandes respirations, et de ce que je le connaissais, il était prêt à assumer.

\- Pas…. « en particulier »

Ou presque en tout cas.

Le rire de Gabriel se fit entendre. Je vis Dean lui jeter un regard noir, leur relation n'allait clairement pas avancer avec ça, mais il faut dire que mon frère n'était pas très honnête ni très bon menteur, mais déjà il voulait bien avouer que les hommes l'attiraient, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

\- Tu essaies d'être convaincant ?

\- Gab, arrête, laisse le parler.

\- …. Merci Sammy.

Dean attrapa sa bière et la finit d'un coup.

\- J'aime aussi les hommes, je ne voulais pas en parler pour que justement cet abruti ne rigole pas comme ça.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait réaliser ça ?

Il ouvrit un peu la bouche, hésitant, et jeta un regard désiré discret vers la cuisine.

\- … Un homme en particulier. C'est arrivé petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait… Du charme.

Il essaya de cacher sa gêne derrière sa main.

\- Et j'ai finalement réalisé que je tenais peut-être un peu trop à lui.

Et c'est pile à cet instant que je le vis revenir, probablement l'homme le plus concerné de cette conversation. Castiel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Dean faire les cents pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ?

Castiel nous posa la tarte qu'il avait préparée. En ce moment il ne cessait d'en faire, voulant certainement avoir encore et encore des compliments de mon frère qui en raffolait.

\- R-Rien Cas

Castiel et sa manie de pencher la tête, il ne peut définitivement pas s'en empêcher. Mais il savait que rien ne nécessitait d'insister alors il coupa sa tarte.

\- Tu en veux Dean ?

Quand Castiel lui tendit une assiette, Dean nous regarda, paniqué. Je n'ai définitivement pas l'habitude de le voir réagir comme ça, probablement que la révélation qu'il nous a fait le chamboulait bien trop.

\- Je… Je non, ça va, merci.

Et pour la première fois également, je vis Castiel faire de grands yeux, il s'approcha rapidement de Dean.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui oui. Je. Je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre de suite !

Et Dean fuit. Pour changer. Je soupire alors que Castiel balada son regard entre la porte et nous, il espérait une réponse.

\- Que s'est-il passé quand je suis parti ? Il est malade ?

Jack haussa les épaules, je ne suis pas certain qu'il est réussi à tout comprendre. Et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher tout expliquer.

\- Oh oui t'inquiète pas, il vient juste de nous avouer qu'il était gay.

\- Et qu'il te trouvait… Sexy.

Ah, finalement Jack avait bien compris et n'hésitait pas à en parler.

Et c'est là qu'on le vit, le regard de Castiel qui se mit à briller.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire que nous n'avions pas vu souvent, voire même jamais. Je vis Castiel attraper la part de tarte, et parti en direction de la chambre de Dean sans un mot de plus.  
Je souris franchement en prenant à mon tour une part de tarte, finalement, ce petit coming out improvisé pourrait amener de belles choses.


End file.
